lordsmobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Lords Cup
Introduction The event lasts 24 hours and has four Matches which begin every 6 hours, and last for 120 minutes each. At the start of each Match, balls will spawn in the Ball Zone, which players can kick into Goals with their troops to get points. The goals are Wonders and Darknests. To view the Ball Zone, tap on the Kingdom Overview button on the Kingdom Map. Balls kicked to the Base and Forts will disappear, and respawn on the map. When a ball hits a Darknest, the Darknest will disappear instead, and a new one will respawn close by. When the ball lands, points are given for the tile it lands on, plus the eight tiles around it. So if a player kicks the ball in the middle of two Darknests, they will get points for both. If a ball lands on an obstacle, either a resource tile, monster, castle, camp, lake, shore or another ball, it will roll onto the next empty tile, in the same direction. If a ball is kicked, or rolls, out of the Kingdom map, it will disappear. Points Points accumulated from all 4 matches will go towards a players final score. Points accumulated from all members in a guild, will go towards the final guild score. Troops and Ball Skills Troops will automatically be grouped by Tier when they are deployed to kick a ball. * All four troop types run at different speeds in this event, like they usually do. * A players fastest troop types will automatically be deployed. Travel Speed Boost * Every time a player kicks the same ball' '''consecutively, they get a Travel Speed Boost. * Players can find the ball they last kicked by clicking on this icon on the Kingdom Map. * When a player kicks the same ball 7 times, they will reach the Max Travel Speed Boost. * Players will keep their Travel Speed Boost, even if someone kicks the ball away from them. * Players will ''lose their Travel Speed Boost, if they kick a different ball, if they hit a Fort or the Base, or if they kick the ball out of the Kingdom Map. Rewards Solo Cup Guild Cup All members of the guild will receive the Guild Rewards when a checkpoint in reached. Ranking Rewards The top 30 guilds that have completed all three checkpoints, will receive the Ranking Rewards. Tips Solo Cup is quite easy to complete with the right troops and a little time to play, and the rewards are worthwhile, as Monstrous Chests and Blazing Embers can be obtained. Easy Free to Play Strategy # Just before a Match begins, use Random Relocators, or a Relocator, to find a spot in the Ball Zone. # Equip Speed Boost Equipment. # When the Match begins, locate a ball and kick it around close by, until the Max Travel Speed Boost is reached. # Continue to kick the same ball around to hit the Darknests nearby, until Solo Cup is completed. Troop Requirements: * 30-50k Tier 1 troops, and 20-60k Tier 2 troops (Cavalry ideally). Trivia Lords Cup was introduced to Lords Mobile during FIFA World Cup 2018. Gallery Ball Zone.png|The Ball Zone Darknest Goal.jpg|Ball hitting three Darknests __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events Category:Kingdom Events